Happy Family
by Goddess of Imaginary
Summary: What happened on the way to the Jade Palace? Read and find out! Rated T to be safe. And Please review!


**A/N: Hi guys! Here is a one-shot for you! Don't worry, I'm writing second chapter for my story, Light vs Darkness :)**

**Now, on with the story!**

**(On the boat)**

Po, Master Shifu and the Five were finally returnning their home at the Valley of Peace. Everybody was happy. Lord Shen was dead and the victory was theirs. It was nealy midnight and they were still talking. But Master Shifu was meditating in lotus position, his eyes closed.

Monkey and Mantis were talking about almond cookies and the others were listening to them:

'' Man, you should cook some almond cookies for us when we go home.'' Mantis told Monkey.

'' I won't cook anything until I find the one who is eating my cookies. I mean, I change its place every night!'' Monkey said with anger.

When Po heard that someone was eating Monkey's cookies, he froze. It was barely noticable, but it was easy to see for Tigress. She looked at the panda, and realized that he was getting nervous. She chuckled and the attention was on them.

Monkey looked at Po dead in the eye and said ''YOU! YOU WERE THE ONE THAT STOLE MY COOKIES! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO COOK THEM?!''

Po was really nervous now '' M-Monkey! How do you know?-I mean, I d-didn't do it!I swear!''

Now, everybody was laughing a little when Tigress and Shifu had little smiles on their faces.

Monkey continued, ''If you didn't do it, then who...?'' Then slowly everyone slowly turned to Mantis:

'' HEY! I DIDN'T DO IT! PO DID! I SAW HIM ONE NIGHT EATING THEM AND HE TOLD ME THAT HE WILL GAVE ME ONE IF YOU DON'T TELL ANYONE!'' after that.

Everyone started to laugh like crazy. But Tigress' was cut short because of the pain in her stomach. She slowly got up and went to get some air. While she was doing this, Monkey was slowly walking towards Po. Po was the first one to notice that Tigress was gone. And he used it as his advantage:

''IgottagotoseeTigress!'' he said it really fast and Monkey had a confused look on his face while Viper, Crane and Manis was stll laughing.

Outside, Tigress was standing and was trying to breathe deeply. But she was failing because of the pain. Then Po came:

''Tigress, is everything alright?''

Tigress paused a little. She didn't want Po to know that she was in pain. She didn't want to look weak. Finally, she said;

''I'm okay, you can go inside if you want''But Po didn't buy it;

''C'mon Tigress! I know when something's wrong. Now, tell me.''Again, Tigress refused to tell the truth:

''I said, I'm okay.'' Her voice emotionless. Po was getting angry really fast this time.

''Tigress'' he said seriously ''tell me'' But Tigress' reply was ''No'' She didn't want to tell. Simple as that. But again, Po wasn't giving up:

''Oh, come on! You can tell me! I'm your friend! And friends tell-''

''ENOUGH!'' Tigress hissed painfully after saying that, and held the mast and her claws dug into it. Po's eyes widened with fear and he shouted:

''GUYS! COME HERE! SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH TIGRESS!''

Shifu's eyes snapped open and he ran outside, rest of the Five following him with worry. After that, Tigress gave in and fainted. Po catched her before she fell to the ground. He layed her to the bed and the guys went outside as Viper tried to understand what was causing this to Tigress.

Shifu was the most worried. He was pacing back and fort as Monkey, Mantis and Crane talked about what happened. Po was thinking. She has grabbed her stomach and hissed painfully. It looked like she had problems about breathing. The problem may be about her ribs. His eyes widened with realization. He remembered the fight, Tigress pushed him out of the way and got hit by the cannon.

He told the others about his idea as Viper came out. She said that three of her ribs were broken, and there were meatl pieces on her stomach. She told them that they can come in. They saw Tigress' chest bandaged and there were scratches on her stomach. Po looked at her worriedly. They silently waited for her to wake up. It didn't last long until they saw her stir. She slowly opened her eyes to see her friends. When she did, two black arms hugged her. This time she hugged back. She heard sobs and started to whisper comforting words. Soon, Po broke the hug. He asked:  
''Why?'' Tigress gave a confused look. Po asked again;

''Why did you push me out of the way?'' Tigress froze. But it was short-lived. She smiled a little and answered:

'' 'Cause you're my friend Po.'' Her smile faded as she continued '' I couldn't bear to see you blasted by that cannon again'' She looked...sad. That was new. She didn't have the time to think because Po hugged her again. This time he was grateful.

''Thank you...My friend'' said Po. Tigress smiled as the rest of the Five joined the hug and Shifu watched the scene. At last, they were happy.

They were a family.

**A/N: Sooo, did you like it? If you did, or not, please review! See you later!**


End file.
